SanversWeek 4: Midnight Rises
by r2roswell
Summary: #SanversWeek Day 4: Wednesday. (Hogwarts AU). Twilight AU instead. I've never read Harry Potter or seen the movies so I did Twilight. Summary: As a Kryptonian, Kara always feared that one day death would take her loved ones but when you're friends with the most magical creatures on the West Coast, will Kara ever be alone?


**_SanversWeek Day 4. Twilight AU._**

 _This was supposed to be a Hogwarts AU but I'll be honest,_

 _I have never read the Harry Potter books or seen the movies._

 _I don't plan to either. So I opted for a fandom that I continually love and that is_

 _Twilight._

 **Midnight Rises**

 ** _[Set Up:]_** Instead of the Danvers being form Midvale, they are from Forks, WA. Instead of CatCo and the DEO being located in National City, they are located in Seattle.

Kara has still become Supergirl. The Cullen Clan are allies to Supergirl, her sister Agent Alex Danvers, their boss and alien dad J'onn Jones (aka Martian Manhunter), and to Seattle PD (SPD) Detective Maggie Sawyer.

The wolves are more distrusting of them and there is a grey area when it comes to their trust with Maggie much like there was with Bella who too had aligned herself with the Cullen's despite Jacob's on and off friendship.

After what felt like an eternity to Kara Danvers or as she was known particularly tonight, Supergirl, of waiting at the Cullen home, the Cullen's entered the house. The only one who wasn't with them was human Bella Swan. Carlisle however left as quickly as he had come having come for his medical supplies so that he could tend to Jacob Black who had been injured during the battle by one of the newborns, his body nearly shattered from the waist up.

* * *

Kara looked at her sister, Alex, and her sister's girlfriend and friend to Kara, Maggie, both nearly lifeless on the floor in the Cullen living room. She turned to Edward.

"You have to," Kara said to him, "You have to do it."

"I can't," Edward replied.

"You're turning Bella in a month, what do you mean you can't?"

"It wouldn't be right. We warned them. We'd be breaking the treaty."

"None of that matters anymore." Edward remained silent, adding to Kara's fury. She reached for him forcefully pining him against a wall, leaving small cracks. Emmett tried to hold her off but Kara wouldn't budge. It was a useless match when it came to the strength of an alien from Krypton versus a vampire.

"My family is dying, do something!"

Edward looked at the two bodies barely breathing. If he was being honest with himself, he was scared. Yes he would be turning Bella soon but he knew Bella on a deeper level that went beyond a physical relationship. She was his and no matter what Bella chose, his love for her would never change. He felt a friendship with Kara, Alex, and Maggie to be sure but he was more afraid of killing them.

The only vampire in the family who had experience in turning a human into a vampire was Carlisle and now he was on the reservation tending to the wolves. Rosalie couldn't do it because she didn't trust herself. Emmett was too wild to control himself. Alice was tending to Jasper since he had his occasional struggles being around blood but he was learning to control it after the incident last year in which Jasper had nearly attacked Bella so the two had left the house completely. Esme could probably do it except that she was the passive one of the family and only fought or acted like a true vampire when there'd been no other choice.

He was Kara's only option right now and he knew it. The thought of him losing Bella or the family that he loved was hard to accept and he couldn't let Kara go through that.

"I'll do it, but I'm warning you, it won't be pretty. You saw what those newborns were capable of."

Kara released Edward, only realizing now that she'd held him at a height where his feet weren't touching the floor.

"Anything is better than not having them in my life at all."

"Okay," Edward said to her.

He went to Alex's left side.

"Excellent," said Emmett, "And you know, this will be good practice for when he has to turn Bella."

Edward ignored his little brother's comment.

"If I lose control," Edward said to Kara, "Stop me. I need to get enough of my venom in them but not enough to kill them."

"You can do this," Kara reassured him.

Edward nodded and then lowered his head into the left side of Alex's neck, biting her, moving passed layers of skin, making sure his fluids made their way through. When he felt enough of his venom had gone into her veins, he lifted his head, wiped his mouth, took a look at Kara who was standing by Esme and then turned and placed his lips on the right side of Maggie's neck and bit into her.

"It's done," Edward said after a few short seconds.

"What now?" Kara asked.

"We wait," Carlisle said as he came into the room, Bella by his side who had gone to stand next to Edward.

* * *

Time continued to pass and when it after a good portion if it, the girls both began to scream out in agony as the venom made its way passed their insides, killing every muscle, every organ till it all came to the heart where the hearts took their final beats, the girl's their final breaths, until the venom burned the most vital part of the human body aside from the brain which it too had destroyed.

As they waited Kara wanted more than anything to take away the pain Alex and Maggie were experiencing but Edward assured her it would soon be over and he was right.

Within seconds Alex began to open her eyes. Her vision was disorienting. She could see every particle, every spec of dust floating in the air. She sat up before she even had to think of the action.

"Thank Rao," she heard Kara nearby, "Alex."

She stood up in less than a second and Kara came in close. She remembered her sister clearly but the rest of her memories were like seeing through old rolls of film.

"Kara," she said being surprised at the sound of her voice, a sound like an angelic chorus.

Kara hugged Alex, both of them equal in strength now. Alex remembering that it wasn't just Kara whom she was with at the Cullen home. She moved past her sister.

"Maggie."

A second after Alex said her name; Maggie was up, and standing in front of Alex.

They could hear the others in the room.

"What's happening?" Bella asked.

"It makes no sense," said Edward, "it shouldn't be this way."

"It's unnatural," said Jasper

As close as their comments were, they also seemed far away. Creepy red eyes aside, Alex had never seen anyone more breathtaking than Maggie. Her skin had lost some pigmentation but not much, if anything the loss only added a glow to her all ready beautiful skin.

Alex reached for a strand of Maggie's perfect hair and moved it behind her ear."

"You're beautiful."

"You too," Maggie said hearing the sound of her new voice for the first time.

Alex cupped Maggie's face and lowered herself. Their lips met. They could feel every nerve in their bodies as if it felt like it was given a shock but in a way that was tolerable and made them crave more. Every nerve on their tongues lit up as they tasted inside of each other's mouths, tasting the sweetness of the venom that now flowed in them.

They could have gone on forever except for the fact that they heard people clear their throats, some stifled laughs and a voice that brought them out of their high.

"A hundred bucks says they start doing it right here," said Emmett.

Everyone remained silent, not taking that bet.

The couple pulled back and if they could blush they would but rather than focus on the people that surrounded them Alex just looked at Maggie.

"Marry me," she said to her.

Maggie looked at her girl, knowing she had heard her right because now she had beyond perfect hearing but still she had to ask, "Excuse me?"

"Seriously, marry me, please. I don't want to waste another minute when I'm not with you.

Maggie thought for less than a second but she knew instantly what her answer was.

"Yes," she whispered.

Alex smiled, cupped Maggie's face in her hands and kissed her fiancé deeply. They would have plenty of time to process their transformations but all they wanted now was each other and as midnight rose they would have each other forever.

* * *

 **-[END]-**


End file.
